


(Не)случайные поцелуи

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Тут так тихо, в этом зимнем лесу...





	(Не)случайные поцелуи

Мне бы стать сигаретой  
И развеяться пеплом по ветру...

-х-

Когда это происходит в первый раз, Хаксу кажется, будто из него выкачали весь воздух. Так и должно быть при искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Провести непрямой массаж сердца и вдохнуть очередную порцию воздуха, плотно прижавшись губами к губам. Но на курсах оказания первой помощи было совсем не так: его запястья не стискивала крепкая ладонь, прижимая руки к широкой груди, а чужой язык не скользил по кромке зубов, чтобы украсть последний судорожный выдох. Похоже, он плохо проверил пульс.

После своевременной эвакуации со Старкиллера они с магистром остались в тёмном коридоре одни. Штурмовики разделились: двое прокладывали курс к секретной базе Верховного лидера, третий готовил палату в медицинском отсеке. Любой из них, кто увидел бы сейчас командование, лежащих на полу и тесно прижимающихся друг к другу, списал бы всё на галлюцинации от шока. Вот и Хакс не верит. Не желает признавать, что целоваться с Кайло Реном довольно... приятно. И позже, когда он всё-таки передаёт магистра меддроидам, то запрещает себе думать о случившемся.

Дни, проведённые на планете, которая немногим меньше Старкиллер, полны других забот и отсчитываются новыми приказами Сноука. Офицеры то и дело бросают на генерала косые взгляды, но безропотно исполняют любое поручение. Больше зыбкости собственного положения Хакса беспокоит непривычно тихий магистр Рен. Тот постоянно маячит где-то рядом, не подходя близко, внимательно наблюдает и исчезает в тенях запутанных коридоров.

Хакс не хочет повторения «инцидента», но второй раз неотвратимо настигает его уже через неделю. Запыхавшийся офицер появляется на пороге каюты перед самым отбоем и передаёт срочное сообщение, что магистр Рен пропал. Хакс набрасывает на плечи шинель и морально готовится к очередной бессонной ночи и возможному разговору с Верховным лидером. Но его предположения не оправдываются. Командирский шаттл вместе с остальным транспортом на месте — никто не покидал ангар за последние сутки. Только маячок, прикреплённый к магистру, вышел из строя, вот наблюдатели и забили тревогу. Офицеры, назначенные вести слежку, судорожно просматривают записи с камер. Хакс вышагивает по командному центру, стараясь им не мешать, давит зарождающуюся панику и решает выйти подышать свежим воздухом.

С широкого балкона открывается умиротворяющий вид: заснеженный лес простирается на многие мили вплоть до высоких гор, в которых спрятана резервная база. Хакс закуривает, медленно втягивает терпкий дым и выдыхает его, облокотившись на ограждение. Намётанный глаз подмечает движение внизу, и приходится щуриться, всматриваясь в вечерние сумерки, чтобы различить хоть что-то.

— Рен? — зовёт Хакс, но тело, которое наконец получается рассмотреть, не двигается. — Если вы продолжите в том же духе, Рен, я отправлю вас на психологическую экспертизу, чтобы официально подтвердить суицидальный синдром.

Теперь, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Хакс видит, что припорошенный снегом магистр лежит в сугробе и не делает никаких попыток выбраться.

— Или дефицит внимания, — проговаривает Хакс тише, но после этой фразы Рен открывает глаза.

— Вы что-то сказали, генерал? — кричит он хрипло.

Хакс давит неуместный смешок и молчаливо наблюдает, как Кайло неспешно встаёт, отряхивается и идёт под навес, утопая по колено в снегу.

Сигарета заканчивается слишком быстро. Хакс не успевает додумать ускользающую мысль, поэтому достаёт вторую, затягивается и с наслаждением выдыхает дым в морозный воздух.

Кайло подходит абсолютно неслышно. Берёт под локоть так, что рукав форменной шинели задирается, обнажая запястье, и разворачивает к себе. Хакс задерживает дыхание от неслыханной наглости, когда к его губам прикасаются чужие губы. Ледяные и обветренные. Пара секунд, и уже Кайло выдыхает терпкий дым, усмехается непонятно чему и, не проронив ни слова, уходит.

В третий раз Хакс идёт на это осознанно. Когда штурмовик покидает его кабинет, генерал накрывает глаза ладонью и не сдерживает глухого смешка. Потому что у этого идиота опять откроются раны, а холодные губы потрескаются.

Хакс сворачивает проекции, наводит на столе идеальный порядок, неосознанно приглаживает волосы и выходит на улицу.

Медленно падающие снежинки быстро тают на коже. Кайло предсказуемо не принимает его руки. Цепкой хваткой сжимает запястье Хакса и дёргает его на себя. Их дыхания смешиваются. Так близко и горячо. Лёжа в рыхлом снегу поверх Кайло, Хакс прикрывает глаза и старается думать как можно меньше. Это скорее нервное; установившиеся затишье — иллюзия спокойствия. Сопротивление готовит дать отпор, Республика поднимает флот. Первый Порядок не успеет ещё зализать раны, но, может быть, у них ещё есть скрытые резервы. С заданными координатами базы уже летят рыцари Рен.

Они с магистром не говорят об этом. Молчание не кажется неуютным, но Хаксу жизненно необходимо его нарушить. Сделать первый шаг и заполнить тишину чем-то более понятным.

— Нам пора возвращаться, — шепчет он. Чужие губы согрелись о его собственное дыхание. Их приятно ощущать на щеке, закрытых веках, шее.

— От пары поцелуев зависит судьба галактики?

— Если мы собираемся на неё повлиять — да.

Они замирают. Смешно и глупо говорить об этом после проигрыша. Пусть только одной битвы. Но Хакс не может иначе, он не умеет так, без мыслей о будущей победе Первого Порядка. Без мыслей о триумфе.

Тут так тихо, в этом зимнем лесу. Ресницы слиплись от растаявших снежинок. Сбитое дыхание вырывается облачком пара. Если немного сдвинуться, слышен только хруст снега. Словно они одни во всей Вселенной.

Это своеобразная терапия после Старкиллера, где сама земля трещала по швам и стоял такой грохот, что хотелось закрыть уши руками. Хакс опускает голову на чужую грудь. Слушает стук сердца, чтобы не слышать, как рушится главный проект жизни. И зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть в обрывках воспоминаний, как одержавшую победу мусорщицу вдалеке забирают на Сокол.

Холодно. Даже с генеральской шинелью. Но руки Кайло, которые забираются под неё, такие горячие. А в поцелуе наоборот — холодные губы Кайло и Хакс, который делится теплом и забывает на миг, что где-то там их ждут дела и Сноук. Им обоим нужны эти передышки. Они нужны друг другу — и признать это кажется самым сложным. Правильным.

Следующие разы Хакс не считает. Теперь вместо снежной шапки — одеяло. Вместо морозного воздуха и ветра — шум воздухоочистительной системы. Взгляд Кайло прожигает насквозь. Но многослойные одежды всё же аккуратно развешиваются в шкафу.

Хакс больше не боится пропустить приём снотворного. С живым теплом рядом он не дрожит, не видит огненных вспышек, не слышит чужих криков, полных боли и отчаяния. И нет ничего удивительного, что он пропускает тот самый момент, когда поворачивать назад не имеет смысла.

Холод сменяется теплом, а побег — планом.

Кайло втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Хакс наконец решается поднять ткань, чтобы осмотреть раны. Молчаливое согласие перевязать говорит больше, чем должно. Хакс еле слышно причитает о том, что в медицинском отсеке не так страшно, что придётся вновь менять простыни, но Кайло молча наблюдает за ловкими пальцами без перчаток, которые быстро справляются с перевязкой, едва задевая кожу.

И чем ближе к базе рыцари Рен, чем больше новостей поступает об активности Сопротивления, тем крепче становятся ночные объятья и отчаяннее — поцелуи. Хаксу не надо ничего более. Ему хочется навсегда остаться в темноте каюты, где отступают все тревоги. Не нужно читать мысли, чтобы понять, о чём Кайло думает в такие моменты. Неровное дыхание у самого уха, пальцы, до синяков стискивающие рёбра, и горячий лоб, что прижимается к виску.

— Так не допусти мою смерть, — хрипло говорит Хакс однажды. Словно он теперь владеет Силой и умеет читать мысли. — Мы победим не потому, что у нас есть надежда как у Сопротивления, не долг перед родными мирами как у Республики. У нас просто ничего нет, Кайло, кроме нас самих.

И поцелуй, голодный, жаркий, словно они не целовались до этого вовсе, ломает что-то внутри, чтобы заполнить больное и отжившее горячим и живым. Потому что человек в его руках стоит того, чтобы попытаться, чтобы сражаться, позабыв о прошлом проигрыше. Чтобы жить.


End file.
